Such a cyclone is described in Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,003 and provides preliminary cooling for the solid particles, thereby making it possible to reduce the heat exchange area within a circulating fluidized bed reactor when the reactor is coupled to the cyclone.
However that prior cyclone provides only imperfect separation of the solid particles.